Bout of Wither
by PrincessPeace15
Summary: All started by popular demand from a oneshot. It's "Chapter 2" of Minecdotes, if you want a more in-depth introduction. Another story about Rachael, a player from the 360 realm. One day, her wolves go rabid with a parasite that transforms them into Wither-like wolves. What started the parasite? Or... who? What happens when the plague leaves Rachael and a Villager... alone together?
1. Chapter 1

My wolves had just been infected with some sort of parasite that drove them insane. Their eyes would bleed with the melted remains of their pupils, resulting in empty white eyes that could instantly make the soul go cold and the common living being freeze with fear. On top of that, they seemed to become loyal minions of the Wither, somehow having the stomach to retch up Wither Skulls. I had always had this kind of situation in the back of my mind as a paranoia of the future. I could have put up with any other way of the world ending. If a fatally huge asteroid were to crash into the world of Minecraft, at least I could die instantly, with my last sight being epic and freaky. Same thing if dark matter or a black hole were to consume everything. But no, the end of the world had to be a _biological epidemic_. The most undetectable, silent killers there are. Well, technically, it would only result in death if the survivors decided to slay us. But still. It was still freaking scary. I didn't feel like puking up Wither Skulls. No thank you.

Ever since that day, and I couldn't explain why, the sky always held a gray shade. We couldn't tell when day and night were. It was just light enough so that monsters couldn't spawn, but trust me, that was the least of our worries for quite some time.

The Villagers would not let me leave the village. At first, I only respected them because they were fighting by my side. I knew what they ultimately wanted me for, and it was something that I knew I'd have to accept, but would absolutely hate with a passion. Speaking of which, their voices were more deep and dopy, sounding exactly like the villagers from Villager News. Go look it up if you don't know what I'm talking about.

Anyway, I stayed in the same house, living with what I could. I remember walking up the second day to cries of anguish and fear, along with more Wither noises. I had gotten up out of bed and out of the house to see what was up.

It was cows now. They had the same empty, scary eyes, and had the exact same behavior. There were about twice as many cows as there were wolves, but we still survived through the fight. Well, all but one of us. I still remember the day a fellow Villager lost his best friend. The victim had been pinned against his house by one of the cows, who delivered the final blow, also blowing his house to pieces. As I fought, I saw his friend crying over his body. The entire fight. Normally, I would have demanded him to fight, but I felt bad. Besides, we had the situation pretty much handled after that. All of the Wither cows were dead. But their meat… it was _black_. I immediately threw it all on the ground after the fight. Eating it would not bring good results.

But it only got worse from there. The next day, it was sheep. The day after that, it was pigs. The Villagers dropped like flies during the pig fight. After the pigs were all done away with, the village was pretty much blown to shreds. It was only me and two others left to survive.

"At least you're still alive, doctor!" one Villager cheered to the other.

"Of course!" the doctor cheered. I was glad that I could finally tell their voices apart. The doctor sounded more like an old man than someone like Villager #9, if you know what I'm talking about.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked the doctor.

"Just stay with us," the doctor told me. "That'll help us greatly!"

As I climbed into bed that night, I knew that if things kept sinking the way they were, a negatively life-changing… erm, "interaction" was going to have to take place. I knew it, but on this night, the thing I was panicking about drove it out of my mind.

Who was next? Hostile mobs were pretty much out of the question, all of the passive mobs had been affected already…. It had to be us. Even compared to the battles we had just been through, the one that was coming up the next day would be more traumatizing, memorable, difficult… and somewhat more interesting than any battle I had ever fought in my entire life. Even with the Ender Dragon.

**Author's note: Leave a review! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Don't complain, but yes, this **_**is **_**probably the shortest thing I've published thus far. First off, I write so that there's always a cliffhanger at the end of each chapter. For this, not much needed to be said. Also, all of my creative passion today has gone into the novel I'm working on. I hope you understand.**

That night, the horrid images of the swamps of animals played over and over in my head. They were my dreams, they consumed my thoughts… I knew they would forever be impossible to forget.

When I woke up the next day, all was silent. I grew extremely scared. What if the disease had gotten to the other two villagers?! I'd be all alone… I'd probably die alone as well…

When I opened the door, almost all of my hopes were crushed. One Villager was fighting the other, who had somehow become infected with the Wither parasite, for Wither Skulls were flying everywhere. The healthy Villager took the Wither Villager out easily, with a swipe of his sword.

"W-Was that the doctor?" I asked quietly.

"Unfortunately, yes," the Villager replied solemnly.

"W-What do we do now?!" I asked, more panicked than I ever had been in my entire life.

Then, he simply walked up to me, put an arm around me, and put a finger to my lips. I suddenly knew what was happening, and I didn't like it, but I had to accept it.

"We… you know," he whispered seductively. "…repopulate."

I had the urge to puke. I mean, Villagers weren't the ugliest things in the world, but… but just… I don't even know. Who knew I'd lose that precious, non-tangible quality to save the world?


	3. Epilogue

I thought that the Wither parasite was extinction just waiting to happen, but with the courage to survive, we made it.

And it wasn't just a one-day stand with that Villager, either. I ended up running into him every single day, and we took long walks and played with our children, who actually didn't take long to grow up and keep the population growing themselves.

Anyway, that Villager was all I had to keep sane. He was pretty much all that was left as far as meaning to my life goes.

And when he proposed that we try _actual_ love out, I soon found out that he felt the same way.

Now, that Villager is my loving husband. I remember the night we got married. The moon was shining beautifully above us. It seemed more vibrant than it ever had before, almost like it was beaming with pleasure. Like it was happy that we were soon to be married.

And that same Villager is out gathering food for us as I write.

Oh… I just wish the love didn't have to bloom like this. If it weren't for this imminent Wither apocalypse, I never would have met the guy. Well, maybe I would have, but our first true meeting with each other wouldn't be a session of… well, copulation.

Even now, I wonder if the love that we have for each other now wasn't because we were last remaining survivors in a deadly apocalypse. I still wonder… is this really true love? Was it in our destiny, or was it just thrust upon us?

I guess I'll never know. As a young girl, I was taught never to completely trust _anyone_. I want to trust this Villager, but I just can't be sure of anything. I haven't been able to be my entire life…

* * *

**Author's note: I must apologize. "Bout of Wither" did not go the way I had foreseen it at **_**all**_**. The fact that it is short and underdeveloped has not gone ignored. I'm really sorry for that. I'm not sure what happened! I really hope that you'll read my other works and forgive me! Take a look at "Andy the Endy" perhaps? I'm only told good things about that… but anyway, if you feel so inclined, leave a review and tell me how I'm doing.**


End file.
